gs_mikamifandomcom-20200214-history
Shiina Department Store
(Limited Liability Company) Shiina Department Store ((有) 椎名百貨店 (Yūgengaisha) Shiina Hyakkaten) is a manga by Takashi Shiina that was serialized monthly in Weekly Shōnen Sunday Zōkan Gō (週刊少年サンデー増刊号) between 1990-1991 and published in three tankōbon volumes between 1991-1994. In 2004, a new manga titled (Yū) Shiina Hyakkaten (Chō) GS Holmes: Gokuraku Daisakusen!! ((有) 椎名百貨店 (超) GSホームズ 極楽大作戦!!, "(Limited Liability Company) Shiina Department Store (Super) GS Holmes: Paradise Epic Battle!!") was published, and later (Yū) Shiina Dai Hyakkaten ((有)椎名大百貨店, "(Limited Liability Company) Shiina Large Department Store") in 2008. Stories Shiina Department Store 1990-1992 stories: #Pocket Knight (ポケットナイト, April 1990) - Published in Shiina Department Story vol. 1. The story about a talking mouse named Muramasa that was modified to be a living weapon, but escaped from the laboratory and lives with a little girl. #Mari-chan tasukete! (マリちゃんたすけて!, "Help Me Mari-chan". May 1990) - Shiina Department Story vol. 2. Story of the rookie Komerica FBI investigator Marie Anderson. #Nemuru Kiba (眠る牙, June) - Not published in tankōbon. Story with the characters Inuzuka and Kiba. #Rappa Secret Service (乱破S.S., July) - Shiina Department Story vol. 2. The main character is a quiet boy that hates to stand out, which can't be avoided when two ninjas appear to work for him. #Pocket Knight 2 (ポケットナイト 2, August) - Shiina Department Story vol. 1. #Forward (フォワード, September) - Not published in tankōbon. #Nagai Owakare (長いお別れ, October) - Shiina Department Story vol. 1. #Vampire City (バンパイア・シティー, November) - Shiina Department Story vol. 3. Vampires are common in the world, the story beginning with a vampire woman named Early being arrested by an officer that wants her to help in his investigation of other vampire. #Pocket Knight 3 (ポケットナイト 3, December) - Shiina Department Story vol. 1. #Rappa Secret Service 2 (乱破S.S. 2, January 1991) - Shiina Department Story vol. 2. #Hajimetenootsukiai (はじめてのおつきあい, February) - Shiina Department Story vol. 3. Sci-fi story. #Gokuraku Mouja (極楽亡者, March) - Published in Ghost Sweeper Mikami: Gokuraku Daisakusen!! vol. 1. #Hatsutentojō Teikoku MORO (発展途上帝国MORO, "Developing Empire MORO". April) - Shiina Department Story vol. 3. A parody of The Island of Doctor Moreau. #Rappa S. S. 3 (乱破S.S. 3, May) - Shiina Department Story vol. 2. *Rappa S. S. 4-6 (December 1991-February 1992) - Shiina Department Story vol. 3. Other stories: *Android ni Kanpai! (電化製品に乾杯!) - Shiina Department Story vol. 1. Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday Zōkan Gō in 1989. In the future, androids are available in electronics stores. The story is about a clumsy third-rate woman-type android, MISOCCUS 90F. *All That Gag (オール･ザット･ギャグ) - Shiina Department Story vol. 2. Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 1989. Yukari Fujimoto is the daughter from the president of Fujimoto Kogyo (parody of Yoshimoto Kogyo), and her father often asks her to help. Although she has talent for comedy, she is embarassed and hides her identity during shows. *Gorigan (ゴリガン) - Shiina Department Story vol. 3. Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 1993. The story of a strong old man named Gōriki (nicknamed Gorigan) that is an alien baron. *Dr. Shiina no Kyōiku-teki Shidō!! (Dr.椎名の教育的指導!!) - Several 4-koma stories present in all three volumes. Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday between 1989-1990. *Nonpori Damashī (のんぽり魂) - Shiina Department Story vol. 3. 4-koma shorts originally published in Big Comic Original Zōkan between 1990-1991. 2004 #Ghost Sweeper Holmes: Gokuraku Daisakusen!! (GSホームズ 極楽大作戦!!) - Originally published in Monthly Sunday Gene-X in January 2002. #Edo Ōkami Ōkamiden (江戸狼狼伝) - Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 2003. A story that takes place in Edo period. #Zero to Issho (零式といっしょ。) - Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 2003. Story about a dog named Zero that was supposedly killed in a car accident, but was revived by the military as a talking dog cyborg with several gadgets. During his vacation, Zero decides to stay in his former owner's house, surprising her. #Hakai Sō Jodō (破壊僧ジョドー, "Destruction Monk Jodō") - Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 2003. Due to war, diastrophism, and plagues, the former civilization of the world was ruined. With the population rapidly decreasing, spiritual beings were beginning to reappear. The main character is the Buddhist monk Jodō, a high-performance AI with a body made with cloning technology. If his body is killed, he can transfer his AI to other body. #Kaden Shōjo MISOCCUS (家電少女MISOCCUS) - Originally published in Weekly Shōnen Sunday in 1996. Sequel of Android ni Kanpai!. The MISOCCUS series of female androids is considered rare, as only 99 units were manufactured. The version to appear in this story is MISOCCUS 8100AV. Maria, Teresa, and Reiko Mikami have cameo appearances in the story, and Yakuchin appears as a shopkeeper. 2008 *Ghost Sweeper Holmes: Gokuraku Daisakusen!! - Chiwosuu Tantei (GSホームズ 極楽大作戦!! 血を吸う探偵) *Pandora (パンドラ) - 3 chapters. *Time Slipping Beauty - 2 chapters. *Kumonosu Hime (蜘蛛巣姫) Gallery Shiina1.png|(Yū) Shiina Hyakkaten vol. 1 Shiina2.png|(Yū) Shiina Hyakkaten vol. 2 Shiina3.png|(Yū) Shiina Hyakkaten vol. 3 File:GSHolmes1.png|(Yū) Shiina Hyakkaten (Chō) GS Holmes: Gokuraku Daisakusen!! File:GSHolmes2.png|(Yū) Shiina Dai Hyakkaten External links *Kaden Shōjo MISOCCUS preview in Web Sunday Category:Content